Meaner Girls
by OutlineInColour
Summary: Just when you thought 'Girl World' was safe, comes the meanest group of girls, North Shore High has ever seen! Meet new girl Ashleigh Johnson, and join her as she battles hell, A.K.A - High School.


A new day, meant a new start. As I applied my cheap foundation and mascara, a million thoughts ran through my mind. As if it were an Olympic race. I wasn't planning on marching through the school doors expecting to _instantly_ gain friends and popularity, but I also wasn't planning on a repeat of what happened at my old school. It was 7:30 - bang on, and I was slightly excited to start my senior year. _"I made you some cereal, sweetheart!" _My mom called. Lugging my bag down the stairs, I soon entered the dining room and sat in my favorite chair. _"Thanks mom!" _I replied, before digging into my bowl of Lucky Charms. She smiled and continued to wash the dirty dishes from last night. She was wearing a striped boat neck top, with some tight fit denim jeans, and the outfit complimented her eyes - which were a deep blue. The kind you get lost in. _"I better get going now, I don't want to be late.."_ I said, whilst hugging her softly. She wished me a good first day, and by the time she'd finished the sentence, I was out of the door.

I had to walk to school on my own, and I felt like the biggest loser _ever_. Some girls around my age snickered as I passed them, and a group of rough looking boys gave me a few dirty looks. What a great start to the day, my confidence was _already_ slipping away. I soon met with the gates of North Shore High, and my heart suddenly sank. I was actually here. It never really striked me this bad before, (the fact that I was moving to a new school). I entered the building and quickly scurried to the nearest bathroom, which wasn't that hard to find. After using the toilet, I checked myself out in the mirror and to be honest, I _actually_ liked my outfit. It was a white chiffon blouse, with black skinny jeans, and a brown belt. I did although, feel over dressed..

_"Excuse me, can you like, move?"_ Interrupted a voice. I quickly turned around, and to my surprise, a blonde girl was staring directly at me, but her facial expression suddenly changed. _"Um, sorry?" _I replied, trying to escape her death glare. I started to walk away but the girl grabbed my arm and swung me back around. Her friends were talking quietly, and I'm pretty sure they were just as confused as I was. _"Are you the new girl everyone's been talking about?"_ She questioned. I nodded my head and she continued.. _"Oh, sorry about that just then, I thought you were like- someone else, my name is Peyton!" _She giggled and her friends joined in. _"So what's your name, new girl?" _Asked a perky looking girl, with tanned skin and dark brown hair. I answered, but was soon interrupted by Peyton, as she introduced her friends. _"The one who just asked you what your name was, she's called Melanie, and the one who won't say anything and needs to stop being so anti-social and rude, is called Blaire.."_ Blaire had a very light brown tinge to her dirty blonde hair and her eyes were bright green. She gave me nervous smile, welcomed me to the school, and before I knew it, the girls had disappeared.

I was so confused, who were those girls? I hoped I wouldn't see them again. The bell went and it was time to get to class, I quickly checked my timetable, and realised that my first lesson was 'Gym'. What a way to ruin a first day. I wasn't going to lie, I actually enjoyed school, but I wasn't a very big fan of sports. The hallways were packed with hundreds of students. At Berkington Preparatory (my old school), the hallways were peaceful and quiet. There were no rambunctious teenagers, shoving each other against the lockers. Not to mention, _everybody_ dressed a little more formal. But maybe I was just over exaggerating and being to judgemental..

I had finally made it to the changing rooms, and the sweet aroma of body sprays and perfumes, had soon been replaced with the intoxicating odor of sweat and smelly feet. _Ah, the joys of school._ After everyone had gotten changed, we all made our ways into the gym. _"Take a seat on the floor everybody!" _Shouted the teacher. _"Welcome back to North Shore High! I'm Mrs Roberts, as you all know.. We have an exciting semester planned, and a new student has also joined us!" _She pointed at me, and everyone (and I mean _everyone_), stared at me. As if the situation couldn't get any worse, a group of girls started laughing. Not just any group of girls though, it was Peyton and Melanie. Blaire was sitting with another group. I tried to ignore the laughing but it was so off putting. I raised my hand and Mrs Roberts nodded her head. _"Can I go to the toilet, please?"_ I practically begged. She said yes, and I exited the gym as fast as I could.

As I searched for the toilets, a boy passed by, and he could see I was struggling to find my way. _"Need any help?" _He questioned. _"Um, yeah, I guess?" _I nervously replied. He was beautiful. I'm not even joking, this was love at first sight. But only in my eyes! He had bright blonde hair, and his eyes were like diamonds. Big, blue, diamonds. He gave me a confused facial expression, and it was only until he did, I realised I had been staring at him for the last 30 seconds. _"Sorry!" _I stuttered, only just managing to get my words out. _"I'm looking for the girls toilets, you wouldn't happen to know where they were, would you?". _He laughed and pointed to where I _pressumed_ the toilets were_. "Just down there, and to the left!"_ He answered. To busy, gazing into his eyes, I completely ignored the last few words he spoke, and continued to daydream. _"You're the new girl, right?"_ He asked, and before I could answer, Peyton had stolen the words right out of my mouth. Wait a second, when did she get here? The girl had some kind of magical ability to travel at the speed of light, surely? _"Yes! She is the new girl, babe!" _Hold on, _babe?! _

After an _eventful_ lesson, I had learned, that Peyton was officially dating this guy. She was only being nice to me because he was there! It was dinner, and I had no one to sit with. I started to make my way to the empty table that I was destined to sit at, until a cold hand grabbed me, and it was the same hand that grabbed me before first period. _"New girl! You should sit with us!"_ She beamed. It was Peyton, oh and for the record, my name is Ashleigh, _actually. _She dragged me over to the table she was sat at, and Melanie and Blaire were also sat there. They were all eating small salads, which made me feel extremely uncomfortable, since I had a cheese burger. "_So Ashleigh, what do you think of North Shore?" _Exclaimed Melanie. Finally, some knew my name! _"It's okay, I guess" _I gulped. The girls chatted to each other for a bit, whilst I munched on the remains of my cheese burger. _"So, why did you move here?" _Asked Blaire. Peyton slapped her on the shoulder. _"Oh my god Blaire, you can't just ask people why they moved!" _declared Peyton. Melanie placed her hand on my arm, and I awkwardly edged it away. _"You should totally sit with us, for like, the rest of the week!"_ She smiled. I protested, but it was obvious I wasn't getting out of it.


End file.
